


Evil Feared

by FairyNiamh



Series: Evil [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Scott knows Stiles is possessed again. After all, he is cavorting with demon and Derek Hale!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Evil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695259
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Evil Feared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessDana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessDana/gifts).



> Written on Kindle Fire.

"I'm afraid that he had been repossessed by the Nogitsune or something worse. I mean, he's dating Derek Hale and has been summoning demons," Scott explained to the vet of his worries.

Deaton blinked and stared at his protégé in confusion. He had no idea what the boy was talking about, but a touch worried nonetheless, “Stiles has been summoning demons? What kind of demons?" 

"And he's dating Derek! He wouldn't do that unless he was possessed. I mean, look at Derek's dating track record," he exclaimed, anxious to get his mentor to believe him.

The vet rubbed his temples before returning to his paperwork. "I am sure that Mr. Hale's love life proves nothing. What kind of demons has the boy been conjuring?"

"Anyone claiming to love Derek, is always cause for alarm. I am sure that even Stiles' demon was sexually attracted to him. Anyway, I am fairly certain that it's a shape shifter of some kind. It looks cute and innocent, then it swoops in for the kill once you are lured in by its cuteness. I am afraid for my life... and Stiles life," he adds hastily.

Deaton was getting quite tired of the run around that the boy was attempting to make him believe. "Scott, so far you have said a lot without providing any concrete information or evidence. Please, tell me about the demon that he has conjured. For everyone's safety."

The young werewolf was fidgety at the blunt question, obviously uncomfortable with it. He took a deep breath and swallowed before answering, "I didn't see him conjure the beast, I just saw him cavorting with it."

Deaton was starting to get a sense of Deja vu. "How was he interacting with it?"

Scott looked at him with horrifying wide eyes, "He was cooing at and praising it; as it sliced his hands with vicious precision. He was bleeding and he just laughed!"

"Hey, Doc. I have brought Sir Wigglebutt in for his shots. He's not exactly happy with me at the moment, I interrupted his nap with Daddy Derek!" a familiar voice called from the front of the clinic.

"He brought the demon. Alan, the demon is here!" he whispered harshly.

Suddenly, everything made sense, including the fact that his protégé, who he once thought of as bright and intelligent, has been sent running with his tail between his legs... by a tiny kitten. A rambunctious playful kitten, and the boy wants to be a veterinarian. Mother help us all.

When he called the pair back, Scott had taken off like a rocket. Not even bothering to excuse himself.

"Stiles, what did Sir Wigglebutt do to Scott. He is adamant that he is a demon," resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

This caused the young man to chuckle. "He came over and had his headphones around his neck, but not hooked to anything. So, the wire was dangling right in front of his groin. My little man saw ‘a string’ and attacked. Needless to say, some not so visible dangly Bits and bobs were harmed in the 'great string attack of 2020'. I told him it would happen, but he swore that he knew what he was doing, because you ask him to clean the kitten cages all the time." 

Deaton's literally face palmed himself upon hearing this. Ladies and gentlemen, Scott McCall, teenager, True Alpha, and the perfect personification of the cowardly lion.

Sir Wigglebutt - 2  
Werewolves - 0

This is the state of his world now and he was beginning to feel his worldly balance slip firmly to the kitten's side and he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

-fin-


End file.
